


Skin and Bone

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay,” he promised, “I can do this"“But this isn’t your pain. You don’t have to take it.”<br/>“I know. I want to,” he said, and the affection in his voice was stronger than anything. It wrapped around her, warm and tight, like a blanket to keep out the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from over on tumblr(sitdowngreenburg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon asked:I really just want a fic where Isaac takes Allison's pain away please. Like they can be together or platonic or whatever but I really, really want this in a fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf and this is just for fun!

            She heard the snap before the pain hit, felt the jarring crack of bone separating from bone, the wet sound of something cutting through flesh from the inside. She knew her right arm was broken, that there was bone spearing through the flesh of her forearm. She knew even before the pain hit, even before she saw it, which was good, in a way. She knew as the adrenaline faded and her body began to orient itself from the fall, the pain was going to hit her like a bullet to the chest and she wouldn’t t be able to think at all.

            She should have known it was a trap. She was, after all, the group’s master trap-setter. She took a moment to berate herself for not noticing the signs, the little things that weren’t quite right. But she couldn’t waste time on regret right now, she had a very limited window until things became unbearable. Her broken arm was still folded behind and underneath her. Nothing else seemed to be broken, just deeply bruised. At least that was the hope.

 She’d been running, running away from whatever dark thing the Darach had left here to chase them. She was pretty sure this wasn’t actually part of the trap, just poor upkeep. They’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time, bringing up the rear. They’d stopped to check behind them, and the dry rotted boards beneath their feet had finally given up, unable to bear the weight of two teenage bodies, after so many years alone.

            “Isaac,” she croaked, not ready to move herself just yet.

            “I’m here,” a voice called back, not far from her.

            “Are you okay?”

            “My shoulder is broken,” he said, “I’m going to set it before it tries to heal. I don’t want to have to rebreak it later. So don’t be freaked out when you hear it, okay? Are you alright?”

            “ I think so,” she said, but they both know she’s lying. Her heart was already pounding,  but he could smell the blood and he would know who it belonged to .

            He sighed, his voice a little kinder.

            “Give me just a second, then will figure out what to do next.”

            She heard the shifting of bones, heard him curse in a voice that’s high and tight, heard the long seconds filled with nothing but panted breath. She tried to focus on his sounds and not the thrumming beat of her own heart. Her broken arm was numb because of how she landed on it. The second she moved, the numbness would go away and she was not looking forward to that. She’d only ever broken a large bone once, playing softball in the seventh grade. It was one of the worst physical pains she had ever felt. But Allison was a warrior. She knew how to do what needed doing. She took a deep breath, steadied herself, then rolled.

            It was worse than she’d imagined.

            It wasn’t just pain. It was agony, white-hot flares of it that rocketed out from the wound and penetrated every part of her. She clawed at the dirt with her good hand, pressed her face into the dust and packed earth to muffle her scream because she had no way of containing it.  Somewhere beyond her, there was sound, a voice maybe, someone moving, touching her possibly. She wasn’t really sure, because her very existence has been suddenly internalized. An inferno, locked underneath her skin, surging to try and break away, to swallow her up and raze her to the ground. She screamed until her lungs gave out, until their was no more oxygen to send any where but out, and her starving brain decided it had had enough and pulled the plug into a blissful grey haze.

            When she came back, it wasn’t not all at once, like she had expected, but in slow degrees. Like waking up from a dream. She wasn’t lying on the ground anymore, but leaning back against something, not quiet upright, but not quite laying down either.

There was movement. Not something then, someone. She was resting against him, back to his chest,  between his raised knees. It made her feel enclosed, safe. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her. She breathed deep and under the mustiness, earth wetness, there was a smell she knew, even without werewolf senses.

            “Isaac,” she croaked, turning to press her face into the familiar curve of his neck.

            His long fingers were combing through her hair brushing it back from her face, feeling warm against her skin. Strange, because Isaac hands were usually cold, even in the summer. She liked to press them between her own, breath into them, rub the life back into his cold fingers. Scott was better at it though. They both had such large hands.

            “Hey,” he said, in that soft voice that said he was scared. Not so much as he had been, but still afraid, “How are you feeling?”

            She had to think about the question for a moment, because her brain felt fuzzy. She shifted, tried to take account of the individual pains, tried to take inventory of her body the way she had been taught, but she couldn’t. It had all bled together into one dull ache, an ache that felt as if it was being pulled, slowly, out of her.

            Her eyes flickered open. He’d wrapped the broken wound in her forearm with his sweater, and his fingers were laced with hers, thumb stroking across the back of he knuckles. Even in the cool, low light that filtered through the hole in the floor above them, she could the stark tracery of black veins that crawled sluggishly up his arm, disappeared beneath his sleeve.

            It wasn’t fear that made his voice small and tight. It was pain. Her pain. He was syphoning it out of her.

            Because that’s what Isaac did. Isaac, who had to be retaught how to show and accept love and affection, who had to learn how to touch and be touched again. Isaac who secretly worries he’s not good enough, not valuable enough. Isaac, who was hard and fierce and cruel when he needed to be, but hated to see those he cared about in pain, so much so that he took it on himself. Because he’d been hurting so long, it’s the one things he knows and trusts that he will always be good at.

            “You’ve got to stop,” she huffed, shifting.

            He just hushed her, fingers brushing her skin as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

            “It’s okay,” he promised, “I can do this. Scott was howling right before you came around. I answered him. He’ll be her soon.”

            “But this isn’t your pain. You don’t have to take it.”

            “ I know. I want to,” he said, and the affection in his voice is stronger than anything. It wraps around her, warm and tight, like a blanket to keep out the cold. He was like Scott in so many ways it startled her sometimes. Perhaps that’s why she had found herself so drawn to them both and yet so overwhelmed by the idea at first.

            She sighed and settled against him, knowing this was a fight she wouldn’t win, even if she had the energy to argue. In this way, she was like him. Once his mind was made it, it was hard to move him from the path he’d chosen.

            They didn’t talk because they didn’t need to. Silence was easy for them. They watched the light turn from pale and colorless to early morning gold, before she feels Isaac smile against her temple.

            “Scott” she asks, and Isaac nods.

            Their boyfriend was scrambling down into the hole after them, his face tight with fear and concern. He was kneeling, hands everywhere at once, checking their bodies for the source of the blood he smelled. He stumbled out a constant litany of apologizes, that he’s sorry he hadn’t been back sooner, that the Darach’s beasty had chased them until sunrise, refusing to let them double back towards the distillery.

            “Scott, SCOTT,” she tells him, offering a weak smile, “We’re fine. We get it.”

            Scott stopped talking, his eyes raw and open and afraid, and she could see he was shaking. He reaches for he, cradles her head in his hands and kisses her, first her lips, the curve of her cheekbone, her temple. Like he’s making sure she’s stile there. He does the same to Isaac.

            “My arm’s broken,” she tells him, trying to let her warrior take over. They need to get out of here, “Compound fracture. It’s going to need a hospital. Dad’s going to shit a brick.”

            “Stiles already called his dad. Told him we were all messing around out her at the distillery and the floor caved in. They’re on their way.”

            The three of them heave a collective sigh. Like being together wasn’t hard enough already. But that’s a bridge they would have to cross when they came to it. There were bigger issues at hand.

            Isaac buries his face in her hair, breathing deep.

            “It’s going to hurt,” he tells her and she can tell that for him, the idea already does.

            She squeezes his arm with her good hand and Scott follows.

            “I know.”

            He nodded, his fingers uncurling, and it all comes back to her in a flood. It’s Scott that catches her this time, his solid bulk against her before the grey wall hits he again.


End file.
